Unexpected Surprises
by X-Butterfly-Hime-X
Summary: Helping Jak with his banishment Gwyneira got more then she bargined for, her childhood unlocked, secrets revealed and unexpected surprises. Most importantly for Gwyneira, will she be able to hold on to her relationship with Jak or is there someone else! Sequel to 'Whose Side are you On'
1. Battle Results

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

I'd like to thank you everyone who has read my previous story and i hope this story continues to of interest to you, any help is greatly appreaicated, if you want to contact me by others mean then a reveiw either pm me or drop me a note on DA. Alas the sequel to 'Whose side are you on?'. please let me know what you think and i have reread this about a billion times, ... ok maybe not that many but a load of times to check for spelling errors and whatnot, also if there's something you'd like to see happen in the story let me know and i'll see if i can add it in. XP

anyway on with the story

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Surprises<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Battle Results**

6 months have passed since Jak defeated Metal Kor. In that time myself and Jak have our own apartment … well thanks to Torn. He said we could use one of the many rooms that were located in the new Freedom League headquarters, which I think more then anything is easier for him to get a hold of Jak if any trouble was to arose, but we didn't mind.

In the 6 months that have passed Haven city has been rebuilt and is still in the process of being rebuilt. I helped out as much as I could with the building, but since it wasn't my area of expertise I just helped organise the build more then anything. I did however help Onin move her tent from the Bazaar to the Slums.

There were positives and negatives about the last 6 months that helped us take one step forward but also take two steps back. After just 4 months of the rebuilding of the city a horrible floating fortress came from no where and started dropping KG robots down on Haven City. Not only did we have KG Robots but we also had the last of the Metal Heads to deal with as well. That wasn't all of the negatives, more of them are that we lost a lot of men trying to fight for the cities safety. Even though Ashelin is in charge of Haven City Count '_Vulger_' Veger seems to have taken everything into his own hands and from our point of view it isn't good what he's doing.

But alas the positives are what keep me moving forward, first I was reintroduced to Lee and Edward. I missed those two and they missed me even though we only met once properly. Jak of course kept an eye on them but he clearly keeps forgetting I can knock them out if I need to. Daxter and Tess are now dating which I find so sweet and ironic at the same time. I wonder if the same thing will happen to Tess it did me or if not Tess, Daxter. Only time will tell I guess.

But the biggest surprise that I could ever have and to this day I still can't believe it. No matter how many times I look at it or the memory replays in my dreams it still brings happiness and shock to face. Jak proposed. So I wasn't just his girlfriend anymore, no I was his fiancée as he was mine. No matter what the hard ships were I had to keep moving forward if not for my sake, for Jak's sake, for Daxter's sake, heck for all of my friends sake. I couldn't let them down.

A little over 10 months since Metal Kor was defeated a new story began and little did we know we were in for a big surprise.

I was gently shook awake that morning as I moaned and rolled over as I heard someone chuckle, "come on Gwyn it's time to get up, I already let you sleep for an extra hour," Jak smiled in his speech.

"I just want to sleep," I mumbled in to the pillow.

"you've been wanting to sleep a lot lately," he paused, "are you ok? You're not sick are you?" he asked, concern now in his voice.

I slowly got up to face him, "I'm fine Jak, just tired," I said as I yawned.

"you sure that isn't indicating something?" I heard a much higher voice then Jak's say.

"Daxter will you behave?" I answered him with a question.

"see mood swings," he pointed me as he jumped into my lap.

"I'm not pregnant …"

"how'd you know that?" Daxter butted in.

"Daxter!" Jak interrupted grabbing his attention, "come on you need to get out so Gwyn can get dressed,"

"fine, fine but I'm telling you two," Daxter said as he exited the room and Jak faced me.

"you're not pregnant are you?" he asked a little worried now.

"no Jak I'm not and if you want me to prove it I will," I said getting up and grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe but paused and looked at him, "why do you want kids?" I then asked as he blinked and blushed at me as I giggled, "Jak as much as I'd like a family I'd rather not bring them into a war. So you're going to have to keep that in mind, ok?" I walked up to him and poked his nose.

"I know and plus I don't think we're ready for kids yet," he said as I agreed with him.

I then got dressed and headed to the main room of Freedom HQ as we were welcomed by a _very_ positive Torn, "Jak, the city's divided. Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the industrial area! My men are getting their asses kicked! The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is."

The news got worse everyday and we needed to move quick but with the KG they were moving so fast it was hard to keep up.

"I'm afraid I've got more bad news. A large group of surviving Metal Heads have concentrated in another section of the city." Samos said giving us more updates about the cities well being.

"But we destroyed Kor!" Jak said as he got confused as to why the Metal Heads are still here.

"It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun!" Samos answered.

"The people are blaming you, Jak." Ashelin said as Jak moved off to the side. I tried to comfort him but he shook me off and left the building. Jak must feel terrible, he saved the city and they turn their backs on him.

"Ashelin!" I moaned to her as she looked at me, " please I think Jak's having a hard time, I don't think he needs that on his shoulders as well,"

"not only that but he's got a kid on the way," Daxter butted in as Ashelin, Torn and Samos gasped.

"I'm NOT pregnant!" I shouted as I started glaring at Daxter who obviously knew better to stay here then go with Jak when he is troubled.

"you sure about that?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'll prove it, when I go out later I'll get a test then we'll see who's making the jokes and making themselves look like an idiot," I snapped.

After shouting at Daxter he wondered off to talk to Tess as I stayed with Torn for half of the day as Jak called a little while after he left telling me to stay in until he got back. Much to my surprise when Jak did come back and tell me to go to our room did I find out he went and grabbed a test for me. Maybe it was eating his mind as well as Daxter driving him insane from always bringing it up.

There's no way I could be pregnant I mean I wouldn't allow Jak anywhere near me unless he had protection and if it broke he would tell me, … right? My answer was soon revealed when myself and Jak looked at the test as it gave us the result, we both smiled now knowing who gets the last laugh on the matter.

"hey parents in training," we heard Daxter say as we left our room and made our way to the main room. We let it slide, "so how's the kiddie coming?" he smiled.

"I'm not pregnant!" I stated now relaxed enough that I had evidence.

"oh really?" he asked now a little worried.

"yeah, Gwyneira took a test," Jak paused leaning on the table that's located in the centre of the room, "and guess what the result is,"

"tests can lie," Daxter smiled.

"anyway I've got a mission for you two," Torn butted in as he grabbed our attention, "I need you two to head out to the palace and get a look at what's happening from up there and report back to me. Myself and Ashelin will take to the skies to see the damage," Torn instructed as I nodded and Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder as we walked out of Freedom HQ.

It took us a while to reach the Palace as we were welcomed by Samos and was led to the roof as he brought out a comm. and spoke to Torn who was now in a Hellcat cruiser, "Report..."

"It's bad! The city's become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the industrial section, and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the Westside. We're losing ground on all fronts." He said as we saw them fly past us.

"The Council's meeting tonight in emergency session. Rumblings about you, Jak. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Krew helped the Metal Heads get into the city." Ashelin spoke as I looked at Jak.

"You don't believe that do you?" Jak asked as I held his hand and squeezed it tight.

"What's in the past is done. Right now, Metal Heads are assaulting the Palace. They're looking for something, and I have no idea..." Samos said as we nodded.

Just then the palace came under attack as huge boulders came flying at it causing the palace to fall, I screamed as I held onto the Jak as he did me, "HEELLP, WE'RE FALLING!" Daxter shouted clinging onto Jak's shoulder.

"OVER HERE!" Jak shouted as Torn came up to the palace with the Hellcat as Jak jumped on, Samos following soon after, "JUMP!" he called out to me as he held out his arms as jumped to him. Jak grabbed my hand as he held me close as he moved to a safer location on the cruiser.

We watched as the palace fell taking the Stadium with it, we circled the palace as we saw something shine from the centre of the ruins, "By the Precursors!" Samos gasped as Torn circled it before pulling away and landing back at Freedom HQ.

"what do you suppose that is?" I asked as we made it back to the main room.

"I don't know," Jak answered as Ashelin looked up at us.

"I best be off, I got to be there for the meeting," she said as she turned to leave but stopped just before the doors, "I will fight for you Jak don't you worry,"

"I know," Jak answered as Ashelin left.

"you two better get some rest," Torn said as Jak nodded and led me to our bedroom, Daxter also tagging along.

As we settled down for the night, myself and Jak cuddled close together while Daxter slept at our feet, we kissed before we slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading remember to reveiw and let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Forever fugitive

Jak and Daxter universe belong to Naugtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Forever fugitive<strong>

Ashelin appeared with two freedom league guards of whom I recognised to be Lee and Edward the next morning. A melancholy glare was given by Ashelin as she nodded before turning to leave the room.

"I'm sorry Jak," I heard Lee say as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"NO!" I shouted jumping in front of Jak so they couldn't reach him.

"Gwyneira," Lee started, "Veger won, Jak is to be arrested and then to await his sentence,"

"You're not taking him," I shouted at him, angry that he could even think of arresting Jak now.

"Gwyneira, it's ok," I heard Jak say calmly as he placed his hands on my shoulders, "what's the worst that Veger can do? He knows I saved the City, it's probably just a prison sentence,"

"But you've spent enough time in prison," I answered as tears threaten to form, "can't they see you've suffered enough!"

Refusing to look at me Jak pulled me into a hug to which I returned. Once he let me go, Lee placed the handcuffs on him as they took him away but not before I tried to grab him, "Torn can you make sure she stays here," Jak quickly said as I was pulled back by Torn's grip.

"JAK!" I cried as my shoulder gave a little due to the weight in which Daxter was now perched on. Torn didn't let up his grip as Jak disappeared from view.

"I don't believe it," Torn gasped.

"JAK!" I screamed as the doors closed separating me from Jak. I turned to Torn as I pulled myself out of his grip, "WHY? WHY'D YOU JUST STAND THERE?" I shouted to him.

"Gwyneira, please you need to calm down," Torn tried to comfort me but it didn't come out like that.

"TORN, Jak helped you just as much as anyone else, if not more and you let him go, you let him get caught," tears dripped down my face, "why'd you do it?" I blubbered barely auditable .

"Gwyneira, listen to me," Torn said in a strong voice as he placed his hands on my shoulders forcing Daxter to jump off, "It's hard to let Jak go knowing that he saved us, but he knows that if he goes along with it and be arrested the city safety will be easier to sort out."

"But Jak can help,"

"Listen Gwyneira, the people are scared of Jak. Scared of that monster inside of him, I don't want to say it but for now it's best he stayed away so people can do their jobs without fear of their own side,"

"But," I whispered as Torn shook his head, "it isn't fair,"

"I know," much to Torn's surprise I hugged him as I started to cry again. I felt him pat my back for a bit before forcing me away from him, "come on let's get some work done," he said firmly as I nodded wiping away my tears with my arm.

The next day Ashelin came to me telling what they had in store for Jak. I didn't speak to her that morning as I knew I would have done something I would regret if I did. There's no way I would allow them to do what they have planned and if I can't stop it then I'm going to be by his side. Much to my surprise Pecker followed me to the loading dock with Daxter not that far behind.

Being distracted, Torn was rather easy to get around as I snuck out of HQ. I gave a little smirk knowing Jak was going to give Torn an ear full when he finds out. Coming into view of the landing dock I scanned the landscape as I locked onto Jak's position.

Moving quickly and as best I could silently across the metal floor of the loading dock was better said then done. I thought for sure Jak had spotted me as I held my breath waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened I knew Jak hadn't seen me as I continued to pursuer them. Surprisingly both Daxter and Pecker were keeping quiet, I was sure that they would have argued at least once.

When Jak disappeared into the cruiser alongside Ashelin, Veger, Lee and Edward I knew it was now or never. Picking up Daxter and Pecker I darted out of my hiding place and legged it across the platform as I was starting to be whipped by the wind of the raising vehicle, making it hard for me to reach the cruiser.

I managed to make it to the cruiser just as it took off. Grabbing a hold of the under work of the vehicle I placed Daxter and Pecker in place as I squeezed my arms and legs through the bits and bobs to hold on. Once comfortable Daxter made himself more comfortable by resting on my back. Much to my luck I wasn't caught in action as the cruiser rose in height and began it's journey to where ever it was planned for.

By the time the cruiser had landed my arms and legs were sore. Both Daxter and Pecker grabbed a hold of me as well as the vehicle a number of times as I started to slip. Not wanting to fall at the height that we were at as I'm sure I would have most likely died on impact.

Just before the cruiser had fully landed I detached myself of the pipe works under the vehicle and moved out of the way so I wouldn't be trapped underneath it. Slightly wincing from the pain of my aching muscles I stood up and using the side of the cruiser as cover I neared the exit of the transport.

As I peered around the vehicle I could see the doors were open and Jak was standing with his hands still in cuffs as Lee and Edward were stood behind him. "By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life." Veger said triumphantly as he snapped the book in which he was holding closed.

"This is a death sentence, Veger. There must be another way." Ashelin spoke clearly infuriated.

"Your protest was overruled! This dark eco freak is dangerous! Now drop the cargo!" Veger argued as myself, Daxter and Pecker decided to make ourselves known.

"This is an outrage! I am outraged beyond words. Although I do have something to say! Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous aaggrrkk! Decree..." Pecker shouted getting their attention.

"Yeah! We want a recount!" Daxter said,

"As well as you looking back over exactly how Jak save Haven City," I finished for Daxter.

"Oh, I see you wish to join him." Veger threatened.

"Actually we are not that outraged. Farewell Jak! Stay out of the sun... Drink lots of water... If you can find it..." I glared at Pecker as he backed off into the cruiser.

"Jak?" myself and Daxter whined.

"Go back to the city, Dax." Jak said, "you too Gwyneira," I could tell he was trying to keep his calm.

"No way!" I shouted to him, "I'm staying with you," I tried to get closer to Jak but was stopped as Lee and Edward had grabbed a hold of my arms and dragged me into the cruiser.

"I'm sorry. The Council is too powerful. There was nothing I..." I heard Ashelin say to Jak as Lee and Edward forced me to sit down as I glared at them.

"I know." Jak responded.

"You just stay alive, you hear me? That's an order! Someone will find you, I promise."

"May the Precursors have mercy on you." Veger said before getting into the vehicle as it started off again.

Sand blew everywhere as I started to cough along with Daxter and Pecker, "Daxter!" Jak said shocked before he turned to me and shouted, "Gwyneira I thought I told you to go back to the city,"

"Hey you shout at me and not Daxter," I answered annoyed as I placed my hands on my hips.

"That's because Daxter, well I …" he struggled for words as I glared at him.

"Don't thank me! I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me! Okay tough guy, you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out!" Daxter interrupted saving Jak as he walked over to him.

"Ahh! What a team we'll make!" Pecker said grinning and rubbing my hands together.

"Let's just get moving. But which way?" Jak asked as myself, Daxter and Pecker pointed in different directions and said;

"That way!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know where you're going, eh?" Pecker said irritated that Daxter could suggest something as I went to stand by Jak.

"Better than you do, bent beak!" Daxter retaliated.

"Aghh... let's just move." Jak said frustrated as we started to follow him.

After a while of walking Jak asked me a question, "How come you pointed in the direction of the cruiser?"

"Because if we'd had followed that path it may have led us back to the city," I paused, "but then again we are pretty far out so I guess whatever way would work best,"

"I see," he then grabbed my hand as I tighten the grip, "as happy as I am that you're here I really do wish you stayed in the city, at least I'd know you're safe,"

"And leave you here so I'd worry about you every single second and to the point that I would do something I would regret?" I paused as he looked at me, "I don't think so."

"Thank you," he smiled as I smiled back.

After an hour or so of walking we started to become tried and this showed in our progress through the desert, "This was all your stupid idea." I heard Pecker say as I turned to look at him as he landed a little in front of Daxter.

"No, it was yours!" he poked Pecker's nose, "Only a birdbrain could have thought this one up. Let's go with him... we'll help together... you mean we'll die together! I can't believe the city hates us... we saved those lowlifes!" Daxter whined as I looked at Jak and he looked at us.

The sun was now at it's peak as I started to grow tired and unable to carry on I collapsed. However I didn't fall onto the sand as Jak grabbed a hold of me and tried to protect me form the sun rays with his body.

"Right. Good plan, Jak... A nap would be nice... Just a teensy little rest..." Daxter said as he fell down too.

"Aggh! This bird is overcooked!" Pecker then fell.

"The palace..." I heard Jak mumble before I passed out completely.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reding and remember to reveiw<p> 


	3. Suna no Ochiro

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Thank you SunnyDee13 for the first review, I was beginning to think that everyone had lost interest in the story or maybe they don't know there's sequel. Hopefully this chapter is longer than the last.

Title translates – Castle of Sand

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Suna no Ochiro<strong>

A slight breeze and a cold floor greeted me as I opened my eyes and sat up taking in my surroundings upon realising I was no longer in the desert. The unfamiliar room was large with a large chair placed at the centre back of the room to which water pools surrounding the majority of the room. A pit was placed along the centre of the room in which an elevator was also located.

I looked around the stone room until my eyes landed on a familiar face "JAK!" I hollered as I bolted from my place on the floor to be by Jak's side, "Jak? Jak? Can you hear me?" To get a response from him I lightly tapped his face. I smiled when Jak grumbled in response.

He slowly started to open his eyes as I stopped tapping him and held him up, "Gwyneira?" he asked a little dazed as I must have been out of focus in his eyes for him to ask the question. I mean who else could it be?

"Yes Jak?" I answered as he shot his eyes open and quickly sat up holding me and staring me straight in the face.

"Gwyneira what are you doing here?" he barked at me.

"Errr I thought we already went over this," I shrugged.

Jak sighed as he relaxed, "I'm not going to win very easily with you am I?" he asked as I nodded, "I guess I should have learnt by now. But anyway where are we?" he asked as he looked around.

"I don't know," I answered but then screamed when something splashed me. Jak realised what it was before I did as he started laughing. When I found the source I dived in after it, "Daxter!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he ran or rather swam away from me but I easily caught him, "JAK help me. your girlfriends a mad women!" he squeaked as I started to pull his face.

"I'm sorry Dax but you deserve that for giving Gwyn a heart attack," Jak laughed.

"Traitor," he shouted as I stopped pulling his face and hugged him, "Gwyn are you ok?" he asked out or fear in my sudden change of mood.

"I sure am. As much as you scared me with that little stunt it wouldn't be you if you didn't," I smiled as he did and I let him go making him fall into the water as I made my way back over to Jak.

"Gwyn can you help me for a sec please," Jak said as I nodded. "Can you help me cut my hair?" he asked as he handed me a knife, I have no idea where he got it from but I wasn't going to complain.

"How short do you want it?" I asked.

"As short as I need it so my head stays cool," he answered as I grabbed his hair and placing the knife at the back of his neck and cut up so it gave his hair a layered look. I then got rid of any extra pieces that looked out of place.

"Is that ok or do you want it shorter?" I asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nah that's good," he smiled, "thanks," I smiled back as I got up and threw the hair down the pit before making my way over to Jak who had the knife in his hands as he looked at me, "now it's your turn," he smiled.

"NO!" I yelped covering my head with my arms, "no one is cutting my hair," Jak sighed.

"Gwyneira, you're going to be begging me to cut it later and I may not cut it," he challenged me.

"But I like my hair long. I've always had it long,"

"Well it'll still be long. I'll cut a little bit off," he reassured me as I nodded and took out my hair ties.

"Woah! I didn't realise your hair was that long," I heard Daxter say as he swam over to us. Now that my hair was out of its ties my hair came to my lower back nearly reaching my buttocks.

I felt Jak grab my hair as well as the knife pressed behind my back before the sound of the knife chopping my hair could be heard. I whimpered a bit as Jak got up and threw the access hair into the pit before sitting back down by me, "see I didn't cut that much off," he smiled as I felt my new hair length. It came to just below my shoulders. I sighed and tied my hair back up, but not into two pigtails but into a ponytail.

"My turn," I grinned as Jak blinked in confusion.

"But you already cut off …" I grabbed his arms and ripped his sleeves off so he was now wearing a vest as he chuckled, "your terrible," he smiled as I spat out my tongue, "when I figure out an outfit change for you you're wearing it,"

"Fine," I answered as I snuggled in closer to Jak as he placed an arm around my waist, "I would have just ripped your t-shirt off but I'm not allowing any one but me to see you," I said as he laughed.

"Yeah I'd be like that too," Daxter answered, "no one is seeing my baby Tess's bodeh but me," we giggled as Daxter swam up to a rock and rested on it, relaxing and sighing in relief, "Ahhh, I love water. Oh yes, it's so good. Desert bad."

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you?" a strong deep voice said from behind us as myself and Jak stood up to see a older man walk down from the throne, "And my monks were ready to pray for you. I am Damas, King of Spargus." He introduced.

"Spargus?" we looked at each other, "Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's walls... not a whole city." Jak asked confused.

"Ahh yes... we ARE the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die. Just as you were. But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well. If it's actually worth anything." Damas answered as I gulped.

"Hey! That sounds like a bad deal!" Daxter whined as he jumped onto my shoulder.

"You are in no position to 'deal.' Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave." Damas answered.

"You need to work on making a better first impression." Jak butted in not liking the way Damas was treating us.

"Ha ha ha! In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough. Complete your training, then enter the arena. Just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple really." Damas responsed.

"Um, what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?" Daxter inquired.

"Then it will be as if we never found you." Damas answered as Daxter hid behind my shoulder.

"I was afraid of that."

Damas then started to leave but stopped and looked at me, "have I seen you before?" he asked as I responded.

"I don't think so sir because I've never seen you," he then walked over to me but Jak stood in the way.

"I'm not going to hurt her I just want to see if it is her,"

"Is who?" Jak asked.

"Gwyneira," he answered as we gasped.

"How'd you know who I am?" I shouted at him as I moved out from behind Jak.

"Myself and your father are good friends or rather was good friends." He paused, "but you, it doesn't surprise me you don't recognise me, you were only a young child but my don't you look like you're mother."

"Don't talk to me like you know me because you don't" I shouted getting angry as I balled my fists together.

He smirked, "Gwyneira, I promised your father I would never let you get hurt and even with him gone I will still keep my promise," he paused, "you will not fight in the arena but rather your stay here will be based on how your friend does," he said pointing to Jak.

"Where I have heard this before," I moaned as I crossed my arms causing Jak to roll his eyes, "I can fight," I shouted at him.

"I'm not breaking my promise," he bluntly said before walking off.

"You are so mean," I shouted back to him as he disappeared to the lower level as he took the elevator, "I hate him already," I pouted re-crossing my arms.

"I know you do," Jak smirked.

It didn't take us long to get to the arena and when we did we got a surprise, "Hail all citizens of Spargus! Welcome to the arena of death. Where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear! These halls will once again test two newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us. Let's hear it for Jak and his obnoxious talking animal!" Pecker spoke.

"Pecker! There you are. Where were you?" Jak said as he squinted to look up at Pecker.

"Damas says, I am to be his new counsellor. He says my wisdom will serve him well. Oh yeah and um... Damas also says that ahh... you two are likely to die in the arena today, and he hopes your death is very ahh..." Pecker started.

"Will you stop that! Damas can talk for himself!" Daxter whined.

"He is right. You will most likely die. And yes, Pecker is my new advisor." Damas then spoke up as Pecker flew towards us.

"Unlike you, some people appreciate my talents... It beats working for a living... I saw a few of the fights earlier. Oooo... not a pretty sight." Pecker whispered to us, "oh and Gwyneira you are to wait up there," Pecker pointed to the box in which Damas was located,

"I can fight," I folded my arms before I felt Jak grab me and lift me up to where Damas was.

"Why you little..." I heard Daxter say to Pecker as Jak was making sure I stayed in the box as I tried to climb back out.

"Let the games begin!" Pecker then shouted as crowd cheered.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw. reveiws get the chapters out quicker it's a huge encouragment and any pointers that you may want to see in the story let me know.<p> 


	4. Spargus Arena

Jak and Daxter universe belong to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Thank you Ch3nya and jewelofthedawn for adding my story to your favourites.

Sorry for the late update … hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Spargus Arena <strong>

It didn't take Jak long to complete the round of training as he made his way to be with us again. I tried to jump down from the box to be with him but Damas' strong hand on my shoulder pushed me back down. Not happy I cross my arms, pouted and looked at Jak. In turn he looked away knowing he'd fall for my face.

"The candidates have... won the challenge!" Pecker said worried.

"That's right! We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you Jak!" Daxter said as I gave a little smile to his comment.

"Anyone can make a few measly jumps. Now let's see how you rate against the living. Readjust the Matter-Formers. Prepare the arena for full combat!" Damas commanded.

"Prepare the arena for full combat!" Pecker repeated.

"I just said that." He said annoyed.

"I know... I was just adding... you know... how you do the thing with the... anyway. Prepare the warriors!" Pecker said a little nervous that he acted without thinking.

"You mean we have to fight against actual people? With actual weapons? Who actually want to hurt us?" Daxter said worried.

"Fine! Bring 'em on!" Jak grinned eager to fight.

"All right, that's it! I wanna be on his shoulder!" Daxter pointed to Damas.

"Can I take Daxter's place?" I chirped as I stood up and held up my arm to grab their attention.

Before Jak could answer Damas spoke up, "No you are to stay here. I already told you that your friend will be assuring your stay here,"

"But what is there left for me to do?" I shouted at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"You can help around the city," he bluntly said before turning Jak, "get down there already the battle is to begin.

"Hey," I said trying to get their attention.

"I'm done with you," Damas said as Jak descended to the battle arena. I gapped at Damas for his rude comeback missing the beginning of Jak's fight.

I however managed the catch the end of Jak's battle as he transformed into his darker self. I gasped as I looked at Damas who reacted in a way that shocked me. He just stood up and looked closer. I was more then expecting him to end the match but he most likely doesn't care. I looked back to Jak as the battle came to an end and he transformed back as Damas shouted.

"Something you're not telling us, animal man?"

"He has been touched with dark eco, my liege." Pecker answered for him as Jak made his way up to the platform and I jumped down from the box to be with him as I hugged him.

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off. So don't piss him off. Word to the wise!" Daxter said.

"Ah... then he is dangerous. And that could be useful." Damas said already thinking of how he can use Jak's abilities, "Your bravery has earned you your first Battle Amulet. If you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city. But, beware there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind than I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize."

I let go of Jak as he went to collect his rewards from the table in front of him. When they get there, Daxter had placed himself on the table, "Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Jak then took the items as Daxter pouted, "Hey? What do I get? Nothin'... as usual!" I giggled as I grabbed Daxter and hugged him close to me as I followed Jak out of the arena and into the passage way.

As we made our way down the passage way a rather tall and _big_ man spoke out, "Those were some sweet moves in the arena, boy. But a little more choke and you would have popped, eh?" he said. His belly moving as he walked up to us.

"You talking to me?" Jak said as he stopped and placed himself in front of me as Daxter spoke up who now jumped onto Jak's shoulder.

"Yeah! You talking to... him?" he pointed to Jak as I giggled a bit and Jak rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm conversing with me sweet departed mum. Of course you, ya bore head. You two are from the Big Smoke, eh?" he said as he grew a little angry .

"Who's asking?" Jak asked.

"The guy who runs this place, that's who. Kleiver's the name. You blokes," he paused to looked at me, "and chick stick with me, and I'll take care of ya. In fact, I've got a job for ya right now. Ride me Leaper Lizard here and catch a few of those little buggers that've been raiding me storerooms. Snag me six of them puppies, and I'll let you drive one of me racing vehicles. That is, if Damas ever lets you leave the city." Kleiver introduced as he pointed out a leaper lizard.

"I think we can handle that." Jak said smirking as I jumped out in front of him making my way over to the animal.

"Nooo! I hate riding animals... they make me chafe!" Daxter whined as Jak made his way up to me and helped me onto the leaper lizard, climbing on himself as I scooted up to make room for him.

"I guess you want to steer the lizard?" Jak asked I grabbed the harness.

"Of course, I couldn't do the arena battle so I'm going do everything else," I said.

"If I let you," Jak answered.

"I don't think it's fair that you get to do everything. You know how boring it is doing nothing,"

Jak smirked before answering, "but who's going to find our apartment?" he said as I looked at him confused.

"Errr …" I blinked.

"Don't worry we'll find it later, but for now let's get rid of these damn kanga rats," Jak said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I readied myself with the harness. This was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading remember to review. Thank you.<p> 


	5. New Wind

Jak and Daxter universe belong to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Thank you Ch3nya for the review. And Thank you SunnyDee13 for your review on Chapter 3 forgot to say thank you ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – New Wind<strong>

I held on tight to the hand grips as Jak wrapped his arms around my waist to hold on. Daxter in his usual perch on Jak's shoulder. I took a breath before I lightly tapped my legs into the lizards side and it moved forward, slowly at first so I could get use to the controls. I could hear Jak smirking to which I pouted at.

"Come on, Gwyn, you need to go faster," Jak encouraged.

"Well mister, unlike you I'd rather get use to riding it first and I'm sure mister wide hips can stop eating to save the food supplies," Both Jak and Daxter chuckled to this.

"I think Daxter is rubbing off on you Gwyn,"

"Haha, yeah but she's defiantly getting your stubbornness Jak, remember she's disobeying you're orders,"

"Jak is not my father he's my fiancée, there's a difference Daxter," I said as Jak shook his head.

"But still you used to take orders and stick to them but now you break them,"

"Only so I can help the ones I love Daxter," I paused as I stopped the lizard from moving, "I learnt a lot about how I should go ahead with what I want to do and I still can't do everything I want" I turned to face Jak, "you need to trust me more Jak, I can look after myself and I AM going to fight in the next arena battle,"

"Gwyn!" Jak blinked, "well that's ok with me but what about Damas. He's the one who said for you not to,"

"Yeah well I intend to confront him on that, he has no right to act like that towards me," I said a bit angered.

"Woah Gwyn, come on sweetie we have a job to do," Jak said as I blinked.

"Oh! oh yeah, sorry got a bit carried away," I kicked the lizard in the side to make it move but this time faster as we leaped through the streets of Spargus city looking out for the kangarats.

"There's one," Daxter called as he pointed to my right as I looked to see what he was pointing at making the lizard turn in that direction once I caught sight of it. I sped up the leaper lizard as we rushed toward the rat, Jak holding on a little tighter as we came to a sudden stop because the lizard had caught the rat.

"That is gross," I said as I spat out my tongue as the lizard eat the rat.

"You got that right sister," Daxter said as Jak chuckled.

"As if you don't find that horrible," I pouted as Jak smirked.

"Try not to think about it,"

It took a while before the last of the Kanga rats were caught or rather eaten, before I came to a halt and Jak jumped off before turning to help me off, not that I needed his help but it was nice.

"Well that was fun," I heard Daxter say as I looked at Jak and he looked back. I smiled as he leaned closer, "hey are you listening?" Daxter squealed causing me and Jak to look at him a little angry that he disturbed us, "come on you two, you can kiss whenever you want but don't we got an apartment to find?"

"Yeah," Jak said as he pulled out a pair of keys and looked at the tag number, "37," he read, " well there's no street names so that good, we just got to find the number,"

"Well what's those houses say?" I pointed to a building close to us as Daxter ran over to it to quickly checking before running back.

"It says 20, while 21 is that way," he pointed left, "and 19 is that way," he pointed right.

"So we want to go this way then," Jak said as he walked left as Daxter reclaimed his shoulder and I held onto his hand keeping a look out for the numbers.

When we had reached the 30's we were by the ocean which was nice and much to our luck 37 was right on the ocean front. I smiled and ran up the stairs to the door as Jak took out the keys and put them in the lock. I don't really remember when Jak got the keys to an apartment but I'm not complaining.

When the door was unlocked we went inside, I can tell you now it wasn't what I was excepting. Oh no don't get me wrong this was beautiful. The natural colours helped keep the room cool as was the natural decoration of plants and flowers. The wood furniture was placed to the left of us as we entered the building, saying it was the living area. A large table was then placed on our right with a passage way that led to the kitchen. There was then three doors placed along the back wall.

I walked up to one of them as Jak followed me and I opened the door furthest from the kitchen to reveal a large bedroom with a double bed, "Dax this is our room," Jak said as he walked in and I giggled taking in Daxter annoyed expression.

"Awww come on Daxter, I'm sure we can make a comfortable bed for you somewhere and hey maybe one of these other rooms is a bedroom," Daxter sparked up as he opened the middle door to reveal a bathroom. He sighed and then went to open the last door which revealed a walk in closet, "hey Daxter this could be your room,"

"WHAT! JAK ARE YOU HEARING THIS?" Daxter screamed as Jak rejoined us.

"What?" he asked looking into the closet.

"Your girlfriend said this could be my room,"

"He didn't let me finish," I protested.

"Ok so what did you have in mind," Jak chuckled.

"Image, you see all the shelves, well each one could be it's own little area, I mean for an ottsel and I know first hand before you start complaining Daxter,"

"Yeah but you haven't been an ottsel for about a year now,"

"But I still have the experience," I paused before continuing, "well lets see you could have this entire shelf to be your bed area or you could have it so your bed is flying by having it tied to the edges of the shelves,"

"Hey yeah and I could have my own," I lost track as to what Daxter was saying as he started mumbling. I smiled as I looked at Jak and he smiled back.

"And if you get scared at night I'm sure Jak wouldn't mind you staying in our room," I teased.

"Haha Gwyn as if I get scared,"

"AH SPIDER!" I shouted causing Daxter to scream as I giggled and Jak shook his head.

"That wasn't funny Gwyneira,"

"Ah I'm sorry Daxter," I kissed him on the forehead, "you need any help setting up or are you alright?"

"I'm a big boy Gwyn I had handle myself," he grinned puffing out his chest for added effect.

"Ok then," I smiled as myself and Jak let Daxter be.

Chasing the kanga rats took most of the day and the sun was already setting as Jak and I got ready for bed. Seeing as how we had no clothes it was a long shot when I opened the wardrobe doors and found clothes in it.

"HA!" Jak said startling me as he reached in and looked at the clothes, "well looks like you be getting your new change of outfit quicker then expected,"

"Well you didn't need to scare me half to death saying it," I said as he chuckled.

"Come on lets get ready for bed,"

"Yeah we had a long day," I said as I yawned and stretched. I walked up to the bed and sat on it taking off my shoes and shorts. Once my tights and jacket and vest was off something fall to the floor. I looked at the object as Jak turned his attention to me.

"You ok Gwyn?" I didn't answer straight away as I bent down to pick up the object that had fallen, "you know Gwyn you got to let it go,"

"I know," I whispered as I looked at Erol's mask. He was ultimately the bad guy but he was my best friend for a long time and this was all that was left of him. I felt Jak wrap his arms around my frame as I leaned into him.

"The world is a funny place, creating funny friendships and enemy's," Jak started as I nodded, "but he's gone now and it wasn't your fault it was his own. He was in control of what he was doing that day,"

"Yeah I guess, but can't I still make use of this?" I asked.

"Well it saved you that day we faced the Metal Head leader didn't it?" I nodded, "then use it as armour it's not like he needs it," I nodded as I placed it on the bedside table and took off my top so I was in my underwear as I pulled the covers back and got in.

"Tomorrow is going to be another long day so we better get a lot of rest," Jak said as he pulled me close, I placed my head on his bare chest as I listened to his heart beat, smiling I closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep with the rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw. thank you.<p> 


	6. Every Fight!

Jak and Daxter Universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

I'd like to give out a thank you to allanimerules1 on DeviantArt for enjoying my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Every Fight!<strong>

The next morning I awoke to find Jak missing. I sat up looking around but to no avail, noticing that his clothes were also missing; indicating that he most likely woke up early and wished not to disturb me. Yawning, I covered my mouth as well as stretching while trying to make a move for my clothes.

"What the?" I blinked as I looked around only the find Erol's mask which was still on my bed side table, "if my clothes aren't here then that means," I turned to face the wardrobe, making my way over to the wardrobe, opening the doors to find one complete outfit in there compared to the almost full closet that was here yesterday.

I took the clothes from the wardrobe to have a good look at them. They in all were no different really from my previous outfit just a slight change in colours. I got dressed into them surprised that they fit. Looking at my reflection in the mirror that was placed on the inside of the door, regardless of it being cracked, it was still useable.

The new outfit consisted of dark red shorts, thigh high dark brown boots with a gold trim and matching fingerless gloves, a tight navy vest and the same black jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled as I pulled my hair into a single ponytail. Once finished I grabbed Erol's mask. I don't know how I was going to wear this as armour as it fit and stayed under my old clothes. But I no longer have that many layers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when something touched me.

"Woah, woah, woah! clam down it's just me," Jak said as he held up his hands in defence as I tried to calm my breathing down.

"JAK!" I hollered.

"Woah, Gwyn, I didn't mean to scare you," I playfully punched him in the stomach as he chuckled and went in for a hug which he returned, he didn't speak up until I had calmed down, "you need help putting that on?" he asked as I nodded and let him go.

"But I don't know how to hold it on,"

"That's why I got these," Jak said as he pulled out some leather straps, "take off the vest so we can put it on," I did as I was told as I held the mask out for him to take and he added the straps to it and helped put it on me tighten it where needed before I put my vest back on. At first the mask was cold against my skin but was really easy to move in regardless.

"So where'd you put my old clothes?" I asked once finished.

"I put them in the basket so you can wash them later,"

"I like the way you said _you can wash them_," I bluntly said as Jak rose an eyebrow as I giggled, "but never mind about that, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, Jak here got himself a new friend," Daxter said popping out of nowhere.

"Oh really?" I blinked, "can I met him or her?"

"Errr she's not a friend and I don't want you meeting her,"

"Why not?"

"Reasons, anyway come on I want to go look at the garage," Jak said as he walked out the bedroom.

"Your not dropping this subject but I'll let it pass for now," I said as I followed him out of the house.

"Hmpt, I guess this is the you that doesn't space out," Jak answered as I punched him in the arm, "Hey hey," he said as he tried to grab me but missed.

"Hahaha missed," I laughed as he went to dive for me again but when I dodged I tripped over something and if it wasn't for Jak I would have most likely got a black eye and other bumps and bruises.

"You ok Gwyn?" Jak asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah I'm good, thank you," I grabbed his hand as I looked down at the object that tripped me up, "what is it?" the object was a dark purple colour.

"Nothing let's go," Jak said a little too panicked as he pulled me to follow him as I did. We soon arrived at the garage.

"Well if it isn't the newbies," the large man from yesterday named Kleiver said as we entered the garage.

"Keep yappin' jelly boy, we'll see who..." Daxter started.

"Bite ya bum, rat face, or I'll pound ya!" Kleiver interrupted as he got close to Daxter's face.

"Uurgh... Great stink of the Precursors. I got two words for ya... tooth brush!" Daxter moaned as I tried to suppress a giggle but to no avail.

"What ya laughing at?" he said not that happy.

"Nothing," I replied as he tried to move closer but Jak stood in front.

"Nice rides."

"You like what you see? We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artefacts. Tough wheels for tough work." Thanks to Jak, Kleiver forgot about me as I mouthed a 'thank you' to Jak as he spoke up again.

"You said we could use one."

"I did, didn't I? But not one of those. Those are for the big boys." Kleiver said as he pointed down the lines of cars, starting with a big one and slowly going down to a rather small car with virtually no armour. "You can use that one."

"Hah! What a runt!" Daxter snapped.

"Seems to fit you." Kleiver retorted.

"Get in, Dax, Gwyn. I'll drive." Jak said as he got in and I got in the other side.

"Care to wager a little somethin' on a race, then? If you win, I'll let you keep that little vehicle for as long as you live. And if I win?" Kleiver started, I didn't like where this was heading, betting is wrong and I've been the prize before. It's a horrible feeling.

"I don't have anything."

"I'd say that yappy rodent of yours is a bit bony," he gestured to Daxter with hand movements, "but skinned and buttered he'd make a nice treat and her, "he pointed to me as I gulped, "she could be a good house maid. My vehicle against them."

"Forget it buddy! Jak would never..." myself and Daxter spoke, not happy with the betting winnings.

"Done!" Jak said before we could finish our sentence.

"JAK!" I whined as he looked at me,

"What? Don't worry. If there's one thing I can do, it's race." Jak tried to reassure me.

"You may be able to race but I don't wont to be a prize," I whined as I sat down in the chair and crossed my arms, "you're so mean,"

"Come on Gwyneira, I would have never betted you if I knew I couldn't win,"

"Yeah well you better win, cause I'll never talk to you again if you don't,"

"You sure you're not expecting Gwyn," Daxter butted in.

"NO DAXTER I'M NOT EXPECTNG!" I hollered not in the mood for this stupid race as I jumped out of the car.

"Where you going Gwyn?" Jak called as I headed for the exit.

"To see if I'm needed else where," replied back as I left the room.

I walked all the way back to our apartment but didn't go in but rather I sat on some cliffs over looking the ocean. **I can't be pregnant there's just no way. **I brought my knees up to my chest as I wrapped myself around them and resting my chin on my knees.

Maybe I was too rough back there. I trust Jak I truly do and he won last time, I mean he was up against Erol and he's a madman driver. But this is a new group of people. A new challenge that he's never experienced before. I trust Jak so why do I feel so angry with him betting on me. I shook my head, no it wasn't just me he betted on, Daxter would lose his life if Jak loses. He should have acted out more then me.

Mood swings and hormones. Could I? I can't I mean I took a test and it said 'negative'. I've got to find out, but not now I'm too tired, for some reason. I stood up slowly as I held my head and tried to catch my balance but failed and fell landing in the ocean. Feeling a sharp pain in my head before darkness enveloped me.

* * *

><p>I hope this was worth the wait, I've kind of hit a writer's block with this story, but not to worry I have written a bunch of chapters before the writer's block hit so I'll continue to update. But as usual thankx for reading and remember to review.<p> 


	7. The Road Home

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Thank you Dante98 for the lovely review. I tried my best to add in Gwyneira with the original script. And Thank you Itachi-Uchiha-lover for the review, (are you talking about my writers block? If so I've sort of come out of it now just having a little problem wording everything, nothing a little reading and watching ... I guess, can't solve) and no worries about a late review, every and all reviews encourage me and make me happy that you are enjoying my story. I'd like to also thank Dante98 and Joldino-Sidestreaker for adding my stories to their favourites/alerts.

But most of all the biggest shout out I want to give is to allanimerules1 on Devinatart for the fantastic fanart of my first story in this series 'Whose side are you on?' which can be found here - .com/favourites/#/d4zt4jb (if link doesn't work it's on my profile)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The Road Home<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a dimly lit room as I slowly sat up. The room looked far too fancy for myself to be in the desert. I looked around taking in my surroundings.

The floor was of foreign design and highly decorative. The many colours confused me as to which was a rug and which was the actually floor as many different layers and designs could be seen. Not only the rugs were decorated in the unusual design but also the furniture, to which were oddly placed around the room. Hanging ordainments bared the symbol of Mar as well as vases which held beautiful flowers of many different colours.

The smell that lingered in the room was a mix of flowers and fruit as my eyes wondered around the room trying to locate the source of smell. In-scents were placed on the drawers surrounding the large bed that I was placed in. I grabbed the covers and brought them to my nose also taking I there scent as I smiled before letting them go.

Getting out from the bed I checked to make sure I wore everything and noticed my shoes were missing. Looking on the floor and then climbing over to the other side of the bed to see them placed neatly together as I grabbed them and put them on. Once finished I slowly made my way to the door being careful not to make a sound or touch anything, seeing as everything in the room must be expensive I didn't want to have to pay for anything if I broke it and I was caught.

I winced at the sound of the door creaking as I slowly opened it but stopped as a pain shot to my head. I placed a hand on my head feeling bandages as I gently padded my hand around my head to see the extent of the bandages. That's right I must of hit my head when I feel … JAK!

I opened the door fully as I looked to my right and left to figure out where I was. I have to get out of here, Jak must be worried. My left turned out to be a dead end so I mad a rush to my right stopping at corners to have a little peek in both directions before coming to a decision.

It took some time before I reached outside of the building that I was in. I looked around, coming to the conclusion I was no longer in Spargus. "Oh no" I whispered to myself as I tried to figure out where I was. I don't know how long I was out for but I know it was early morning when I fell and now the moon was out so I must have been knocked out the entire day.

I walked down the pathway but had to stop as it was missing. I didn't know how I was going to get over this gap. Well that was until something jumped over head causing me to panic as I looked at what had just landed rather heavily back onto solid ground.

It was a vehicle, please say it's a nice person driving. I ran up to the vehicle but then I stopped, "Hey excuse me," I called out, slightly panicked and relaxed when I noticed a flash of orange.

"GWYNEIRA!"

"JAK!" I shouted as I ran towards him and he ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around him when we had reunited, "Jak," I started mumbling happy words that I found him in such a strange place.

"Gwyneira where have you been?" Jak said once we let each other go but still stayed in a hug as we looked at each other.

"I'm guessing here as that is where I woke up,"

"Gwyn you're hurt." He said as he gently placed a hand on my head where my bandages were, "how'd that happen?"

"Err remember our little argument about the betting?" he nodded, "well I went off and sat by the ocean and I fall in and banged my head."

"But that was a week ago,"

"WHAT!" I blinked.

"Gwyn you've been missing for a week,"

"No I only just woke up,"

"Gwyneira, trust me, it's been a week since that incident," he cradled my face in his hands as I looked at him not believing what he was telling me.

"But how, I mean, how'd I get here?" I asked as he answered.

"I don't know, but you're here now, that's all that matters," he said as he hugged me and kissed my head.

A week! I was out for a week! Jak must have been so worried, "I'm sorry Jak, for both the argument and making you worry,"

"It's ok Gwyn, as long as you're safe," he chuckled, "I know it's a week late but I won the race,"

"I figured that when I saw Daxter," I smiled as we looked at each other.

"Hey toots, you know when you go back to Spargus do you think you can get Damas off our backs?" Daxter peeped in.

"How come?" I questioned.

"He thinks it our fault that you left and he keeps going on about it,"

"Well ignore him. I don't know who he is and it isn't your fault," I puffed my cheeks out, "he needs to stay out of my business,"

"Well come on Gwyn, I've got something to do, you want to join me or do you wish to stay in the car and wait 'till I get back?"

"No I want to stay with you,"

"Fine by me Gwyn, let's go," I grabbed Jak's hand as he squeezed my hand and lead us into the building that I awoke in. We stopped in the main room as Jak looked up, "up there," he pointed.

"How are we to get up there?" I asked as Jak looked around and saw some things he could use.

"Gwyn you have to trust me now when I say this and climb up there ok,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I need you to hold onto me with everything you have," Jak requested as I nodded and he turned around so I could climb onto his back.

Once I had a good grip around Jak wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist he used the extra cloth that was dangling from his outfit to tie me onto him for extra measures. My head slowly began hurting when Jak started climbing the wall to get us to the top.

At times I tried my best not to scream when Jak was making his way up as I didn't want to distract him but when the wall starting to fall I couldn't help but give out a little yelp. Jak only moved faster to be on safe ground and made sure I was ok before carrying on.

We reached the top rather easily but at the same time we had a lot of difficulty, for instance there was only one route to take so that was the easy part. The hard part, for Jak more then anything was making sure we got to the top without falling to our deaths and at one point we nearly did.

Jak had finished spinning on a pole and misjudged his landing onto solid ground as he slipped causing myself and Daxter to give out a little scream. Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and onto solid ground.

"Daxter grab that curtain," Jak ordered as Daxter did just that.

"Here you go buddy," he said as he handed Jak the curtain which was attached to the wall. I'm sure if I wasn't on Jak's back he could have easily climbed back up as I was a lot more weight on his shoulders so he needed the extra help.

"Gwyneira?" I heard Jak call.

"Yes Jak?"

"I need you to hold on real tight now, I'm going to let go and use the curtain as a swing to bring onto the next platform," he paused as I tried to hoist myself better onto his back, "you ready," he said when I stopped moving. I didn't answer straight away, "Gwyn?"

"Is it too late to say I'm a tad bit afraid of heights?" I whined as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"It is a bit late, but I can't do anything about that at the moment and the only way to safety is to jump," he paused, "understand,"

"Yeah," I squeaked.

"Daxter," Jak said as Daxter climbed back onto Jak and cuddle himself between myself and Jak so he wouldn't fall off, "ok here we go," Jak said as he let go of the ledge and grabbed a good hold of the curtain and kicked out so we were now swinging through the air.

I suppressed a scream as I tighten my grip on Jak, hopefully I wasn't choking him. I squeezed my eyes shut my Jak had let go of the curtain so I he land on the next platform, a little too heavy as he was unable to roll due to me being on his back. No doubt the landing hurt Jak's muscles.

"Jak?" I whispered when there was silence and we hadn't moved.

"Yes Gwyn?"

"Are you ok?" I asked as I looked at him as he did.

"Yeah I'm good, yourself?" he breathed.

"Good, I think Daxter's ok to,"

"Good, come on we haven't got a lot left let's go," he said as he stood up and readjusted me on his back to make it easier for him to carry me.

With that done and said he continued and after a few more jumps and spins we had finally reached the top. Jak put me down on the floor as he sat down to catch his breath. I held Daxter in my arms while Jak rested.

"Hey toots," I heard Daxter say.

"Er yes Daxter?"

"You don't know how happy Jak is feeling right now,"

"Well he must feel relieved I mean a week, I can't believe it,"

"Yeah but remember when I said Jak made a new friend?" I nodded, "well she said she saw you fall and told Jak you would have most likely died. Jak didn't want the last time he saw you to be a bad one so he was determined to find you,"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell," I paused, "but someone must have pulled me out of the water but who?" I asked as Jak made his way over to me and sat next to me.

"You ok?" he asked as I nodded and smiled.

"My head hurts a little though but I'm good,"

"Ok well we'll rest for a while before continuing. I want to know what happened," Jak said as I nodded.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for reading and remember to review.<p> 


	8. This is how I disappear

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Thank you Itachi-Uchiha-lover for the review, ah and no worries that actually makes more sense lol, glad you like the story. And a thank you to Peaceful-Child on Deviantart.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – This is how I Disappear<strong>

Jak made his way over to me and sat next to me. "you ok?" he asked as I nodded and smiled.

"My head hurts a little though but I'm good,"

"Ok well we'll rest for a while before continuing, I want to know what happened," Jak said as I nodded.

"After I had stormed out I headed back to our apartment," I started as he nodded, "but instead I went to sit on the cliff side to think about stuff, I panicked when I thought through what Daxter had said," I paused as I looked at Jak, "I'm having all the symptoms of being pregnant but only one I have yet to experience is morning sickness,"

"But the test said negative," Jak interrupted.

"I know but remember Daxter also said tests lie,"

"You know I was joking right Gwyn," Daxter peeped in.

"Yeah but I don't know why I was so mad, you were worse off in the bet then I was," I paused, "but anyway after that I felt tired and was going to go back to the apartment to sleep for a while but when I stood up I felt dizzy and lost my footing,"

"Do you not remember anything of what happened, you've bound to have had some conscious thoughts along the road," Jak asked as I paused to think.

"Yeah," I said after a while of thinking and remembering, "a familiar yet different voice is what I heard,"

That's right a voice was calling out to me through out the time I spent in darkness. This voice knew who I was but I couldn't make out who it was. I tried to remember what they had said to me, "I've finally found you," I repeated.

"What?" Jak asked.

"I've finally found you," I paused, "that's what I remember the voice saying, I can't remember what else was said though."

"Who's found you?" Jak started, "wait you don't think? No it couldn't be"

"What's the matter?" I asked as I held Daxter tighter.

"When I was doing a mission I came across a communicator the face was familiar but also different,"

"Jak buddy you're being paranoid," Daxter peeped in.

"Daxter the person said, 'oh no not you'" Jak repeated.

"Do you think it's the same person?" I asked as Jak answered.

"A possibility," Jak stood up and turned to me and held out his hand in which I took.

"Jak, for some reason I," I paused unable to say what was popping into my head. Flashbacks maybe, but images were popping up, ones I don't remember experiencing. I held my head as I waited for these images to pass.

"Gwyn," I heard Jak whisper as I looked at him, "are you ok?"

"Jak I have something to tell you,"

"What's that?" he asked a little concerned now.

"Remember back when Erol you know," I tried to show him by placing fingers to my lips.

"When Erol kissed you,"

"Right, well before hand I ask Onin if I'd ever be pestered by Erol again and she said that he wouldn't pester me in this form but beware of the mechanical eye," I paused as I looked at Jak, "this may sound stupid, but I don't think Erol's dead," I waited for Jak to response.

"Gwyn, beware of the mechanical eye? It doesn't necessarily mean it's Erol,"

"But"

"Gwyneira please," Jak interrupted, "you act like you want him to come back. Have you forgotten the misery he's put both of us through?"

"I know Jak but,"

"No but's Gwyn," Jak shouted as I held Daxter close to me still hugging him.

After I relaxed from being shouted at I held Daxter out in front of me to which Jak took him off of me, "I want to wait in the car," I said before I turned around but was stopped when Jak grabbed my shoulder.

"Gwyn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you," he said but I refused to turn around to face him, "please Gwyn," I felt him let go of my shoulder as there was silence between the both of us, "I'm not going to lose you, not because of anything and not because of me,"

I slowly turned to face him, "Gwyneira you mean everything to me, I just get so mad when you talk about Erol, he's," he struggled with his words, "he's hurt both of us both physically and emotionally and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. But what he did to me, those experiments, he's getting harder to control,"

"Who?" I asked confused he mentioned someone.

"That monster that was created by those experiments,"

"You mean," I started as I remembered the first time I had seen Jak change, no transform as he nodded, "you mean it's another person?"

"Yeah an alter ego if you will," he paused, "and when I'm angry he gets stronger and tries to push through,"

"Hey wait a minute," I grabbed Jak's attention, "back at the underground, you didn't want me to go on missions with you because of that reason, wasn't it?" if I can get it from Jak's mouth I can get him.

"Gwyn you have to understand,"

"JAK!" I shouted as he waited for me to continue, "I'm not a little girl anymore I can look after myself I don't need to be protected, I don't need to be fussed over, I don't need to be worried over I can look after myself. If that's one thing being a member of the Krimzon Guard has taught me, that's to be able to protect yourself, to be able to make it through the day with little injury to be able to over come you nightmare's to be able to open your eyes and become a stronger person,"

I gulped as I waited for Jak to say something but when he stayed silent I continued, "I was taught to make the decisions that you want to make, what you think is right and so on. When I first saw you I knew it was the right thing to protect you because I felt that I was doing the right thing and now I know the right thing to do is get back in contact with Haven City and try to help protect it," I paused, "Haven is my home, I have friends there I became a better person because of the experiences that I went through with both Erol and you," I gulped as Jak approached me. I didn't back up as I didn't want to seem weak as that is what I wasn't.

"Gwyn," Jak whispered as he hugged, "I didn't know you had so much going through your head, maybe that's why your having mood swings, because your not telling people what you think,"

"Oh Jak," I said as I hugged him back, "thank you,"

"You still want to wait by the car?"

"No I want to go with you, to be of use, I'm not going to be a dead weight anyone,"

"I never said you were one," Jak said as he kissed my forehead, "come one lets get out of here," he said as I nodded and we turned to see a glider.

"Oooo... sweet!" Daxter said as he jumped off of Jak's shoulder.

"Seem said they lost an expedition of Monks on the Volcano. I bet they built these gliders to reach the top." Jak said as I stayed close to him thinking this Seem person must be Jak's 'new friend'.

"Yeah, "lost" being the operative word. If they vanished, don't ya think that was a sign? Hello!" Daxter said.

"Yeah, but you've got me!" Jak winked as I giggled, "All we have to do is hit those accelerator rings and we're golden."

"Oh no! See any feathers here? Looks like fur to me! No feathers, no flya-da-Ottsel!" Daxter said as showed us he didn't have any feathers. Mean while Jak crouched down so I could get back onto his back and secure myself on so I wouldn't fall off, "There's NO WAY you're gonna get me on some Precursor Monk crap. Absolutely zippo chance! Forget it! Finito! Fat chance! Not gonna happen! Nope! Nu uh! Never!" by this time Daxter had turned his back on us as Jak strapped me to his back and slowly crept up to Daxter and grabbed him throwing him to me in which I caught him and held him close to me, "Jaaaaaaaaaaak!" Daxter screamed as I closed my eyes feeling the gush of wind hit my face.

Face your fears, check.

Become the person you want to be, check.

Stand for what you believe in, check.

Stay by those who love you … check.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to reveiw.<p> 


	9. Volcano

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Thank you, again, Itachi-Uchiha-lover for the review. Glad you're liking my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Volcano<strong>

"Oooo... sweet!" Daxter said as he jumped off of Jak's shoulder.

"Seem said they lost an expedition of Monks on the Volcano. I bet they built these gliders to reach the top." Jak said as I stayed close to him thinking this Seem person must be Jak's 'new friend'.

"Yeah, "lost" being the operative word. If they vanished, don't ya think that was a sign? Hello!" Daxter said.

"Yeah, but you've got me!" Jak winked as I giggled, "All we have to do is hit those accelerator rings and we're golden."

"Oh no! See any feathers here? Looks like fur to me! No feathers, no flya-da-Ottsel!" Daxter said as showed us he didn't have any feathers. Mean while Jak crouched down so I could get back onto his back and secure myself on so I wouldn't fall off, "There's NO WAY you're gonna get me on some Precursor Monk crap. Absolutely zippo chance! Forget it! Finito! Fat chance! Not gonna happen! Nope! Nu uh! Never!" by this time Daxter had turned his back on us as Jak strapped me to his back and slowly crept up to Daxter and grabbed him throwing him to me in which I caught him and held him close to me, "Jaaaaaaaaaaak!" Daxter screamed as I closed my eyes feeling the gush of wind hit my face.

The flight was over much faster then I anticipated, I mean I did have my eyes closed for the most of it. Of course I felt all of the falls and rises with my stomach and I did open my eyes every now and again as I really wanted to get over my fear of heights and this was one way right?

I heard Jak chuckle every now and again when I started to panic as we were falling and weren't going back up but then we'd hover over some natural air vents which boosted our height which Jak seems to enjoy.

Once we neared the volcano entrance however Jak didn't know how to stop the glider and neither did I for that matter so Jak let go of the glider just before it hit the wall as I came off of Jak's shoulder, the holds loosened with the constant movement. I managed to lose Daxter when I fall as I prepared myself for some sort of impact as I straighten myself out.

Once I felt my foot land on the ground I rolled to help slow down the impact of the fall. However unfortunately for me when I rolled to stand back up I lost my footing a little due to becoming light headed because of my head injury and landed on Jak.

I looked up at him from his chest as he chuckled at me, "you ok Gwyn?" he asked as I sat up and nodded, "that's good," we smiled at each other before going in a kissing each other and pulling away to stand up.

"Sorry I landed on you Jak,"

"It's ok don't worry about it," Jak said as he started to walk and looked at the now destroyed glider, "Well, now we can't go back the way we came. Let's go check it out"

"Right behind ya partner! Far behind ya!" we heard Daxter say as we looked up to see him holding onto a wooden blank looking down at us. So that's where he disappeared to.

"You need a hand Daxter?" I asked as I held out of arms for him to jump into as he looked at me, "I'll catch you Dax,"

"Are you crazy?" Daxter shouted.

"Well how are you going to get down?" I asked before he gulped and closed his eyes, finally letting go of the blank as I caught him and cuddled him close to me, "see told you I'd catch you,"

"Good thing too," he said as I giggled I turned to Jak still holding Daxter as I cradled him close to me. Jak holding onto me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

The journey to whatever it is Jak was aiming for was a difficult journey. First of all I didn't have any weapons on me and I'm not that good with my fists so Jak worked over time trying to protect me from those annoying metal heads but I did however do my best to fend for myself as I didn't want Jak to think that I needed him to protect me.

At one point in the journey we had to catch a leaper lizard, which Jak steered much to my dismay. I quite enjoy riding them, I had fun trying to catch the kanga rats with one. Although afterwards Daxter was needed as we couldn't get across with him. I found it sweet that he was helping and quite a bit in fact. I did how ever offer to help Daxter but he refused and pulled his 'charm' off saying a hero didn't need help. I in return giggled.

After a lot of jumping and land falling and lava to dodge and metal heads to kill and trying to help Jak along the way, we eventually made it to our destination.

"Looks like it didn't agree with him!" Daxter said as he jumped down from Jak's shoulder and walked towards what looked like someone turned to stone holding something.

"Don't touch it, Daxter. Who knows what more Dark Eco would do to you." Jak warned as Daxter tried to touch it.

"Look at me, Jak. I'm short, I'm hairy and I itch in strange places. I couldn't do worse. Relax. I know what I'm doing."

"Be careful Daxter," I said as he nodded and we watched him approach the figure.

"Ooohh yuck... cold, clammy dead hands... Oh I can't look... Uggh... uggh... ugch... ucch..." he tried to pull the object away from the stone figure as it flew out of it's grasp.

"Look out, Daxter!" Jak shouted as he rolled and caught the object but disappeared.

"Jak?" I whispered as I tried to find where he was.

"Jak? Jak? Where are ya, buddy?" Daxter also said as he looked for Jak. Just then something smashed as Daxter made a verbal approach to Jak reappearing, "HEY!"

"It's a dark power, Dax. some kind of invisibility." Jak said.

"Yeah, well, cut it out. If you moved that fast a long time ago, I'd still be wearing pants. You know what I really miss? Soft underpants." Daxter started as he used his hands to show what he was getting at as I raised an eyebrow, "You know how it lifts and cradles... Ahhh... You wouldn't understand. We're outta here!" he said as he turned back towards the ladder.

"Well we weren't here for very long," I said as Jak looked over the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah well we only came to check out what happened to Seem's monks," Jak answered.

"So this Seem person,"

"Don't start Gwyneira," Jak said as he interrupted me.

"Well I want to meet this person,"

"When we get back to Spargus and if we happen to pass by her I'll introduce you to her, is that ok?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Ok I'm happy with that,"

"Good now I need you to come over here and get on my back," Jak instructed as I did as I was told.

"Be careful Jak,"

"Yeah Jak be careful," Daxter repeated as he held on tight.

Jak then jumped down from the cliff and landed on one of the floating rock surfaces as it led us down the path until we had to jump off back onto solid land otherwise we'd fall to our deaths. We followed the path as we were attack by metal heads again but Jak easily took them out. As we followed the path we ended up going back to were we started.

Now that Jak knew what the statue object was for he told me to wait while he touched and got rid of the eye that blocked our exit. Once the eye was gone and Jak reappeared I followed him through the portal.

Once we were through the portal we ended up back at the temple. Since there was an eye in this room too before we went off on our journey to the volcano we decided to have a look as to where it would take us. Again I waited while Jak got rid of the eye. I would every much like to have a go at the invisibility thing but we don't know what will happen to me if I touch it since I don't have dark eco running through my body like Jak does.

I can't figure out if it's a good thing that Jak under went those experiments, I mean they've defiantly helped Jak gain access to places, but it was a wrong thing to take him in to do it when he was innocent. The memory of the kid, or now as we know younger Jak popped into my head. That poor kid will go through what Jak underwent. But will it be the same? future may repeat itself in Jak's world but what about everyone elses? Will that stay the same? or will it change?

While I was in my daydream I hadn't noticed that Jak had been trying to gain my attention and I only came back to reality when I heard gun shots as I looked around to see spiders were coming for us as Jak took them out. However I was in a different area to what I remember.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, Remember to reveiw.<p> 


	10. Blinded by Light

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to naughtydog

Gwyneira and Plot changes belong to me

Thank you Itachi-Uchiha-lover for the review. also thank you BloodDragonAlchemist on Deviantart for also liking my story ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Blinded by Light<strong>

While I was in my daydream I hadn't noticed that Jak had been trying to gain my attention. I only came back to reality when I heard gun shots as I looked around to see spiders were coming for us as Jak took them out. However I was in a different area to what I remember.

When the spiders were dead Jak turned to me, "you ok Gwyn? You zoned out pretty bad there. I had to carry you in,"

"Oh" was my reply as Jak tutted.

"Gwyn!" he looked annoyed.

"Err I'm sorry," I looked to the ground.

"What's the matter Gwyn?"

"Erm," I went to go tell him what was on my mind but decided not to, "nothing just thinking that's all. I didn't realise I was so deep in thought that I didn't response. Sorry,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Come on Gwyn, you had that look on your face saying that something is wrong or worrying you," Daxter chirped in.

"I'm fine really it's nothing to worry about" Jak was about to start again as I walked passed him making him turn to catch up to me "weren't we going to explore this place?"

"It isn't over Gwyn," Jak said as we walked down the stair case. We were approached by more spiders but Jak easily took them out. Once we were down the stairs we entered a corridor that led into a rather large room with a rather large precursor statue in the centre of the room. I went to go and walk up to the statue but Jak pulled me to a side and pressed me to a wall as he peered around the corner as I noticed that we weren't alone.

We saw count Veger and a girl on a balcony as Veger spoke, "I want no excuses! You told me this could be done. Now make it so!"

"But we have so little time. The Day Star approaches! You know what it brings." The girl answered.

"Unfortunate, yes, we will deal with that as soon as I have full access to the catacombs. Just continue your work, and I'll deal with those idiots in Haven. I promise you will meet your makers!"

"Why are the catacombs so important?" Jak asked.

"Also she escaped," Veger said.

"What?" the girl said surprised, "but how? I had my monks placed there so she couldn't get out,"

"Well she is not in her room and no one has seen her," he started, "my client is very upset and wishes for her return, if she is to reunite with Jak then our plan on faking her death is at a loss" I gasped as Jak held me close, "but no worries we will get her and next time you better make sure she doesn't escape," he said before leaving, the girl following suit.

"Why do they want me?" I cried as I held onto Jak.

"Why do they want you 'dead'?" Jak asked and I cuddled into his chest as he patted my back, "come on we're not getting any answers by standing here.

With that in mind we continued to walk up to the statue as Daxter verbally approached it, "Hey! It's one of those goober eyed Precursor thingies"

"Greetings great warrior! Your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical juncture. The Dark Ones have found your world again, and fate hangs in the balance where the past and the future collide." The statue spoke as its eye started to glow.

"Do you have any idea what he just said? Speak-a-da-normal-language, okay?" Daxter whined as I giggled.

"You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great one."

"I can handle it."

"I was talking to the tall one... shorty!" I giggled as Daxters' proud moment turned upside down and Jak rolled his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Look into the light and receive a power, hero." Light then surrounded Jak as he was lifted into the air an errie glow surrounding him as Daxter spoke.

"Okay, now you're scaring me" the light surrounding Jak then subsided as he landed back onto solid ground.

"Dax... Gwyn … the Dark Eco... it feels far away... I feel better." I smiled as Jak smiled. He feels better! I wanted to ask the question but I was some what afraid so I didn't as Jak took my hand and led me back up the staircase and out of the temple.

Jak helped me into the car as I strapped myself in as did Jak and Daxter held on tight, which confused me at first but then I remembered this car jumped over my head when I first saw it.

"Er Jak," I grabbed his attention as something clicked and he nodded at me, "is there something you're not telling me about this car"

"Oh yeah, it jumps," he said as he released the click and the car was launched into the air as I screamed and held on tight to the seat with my hands, my knuckles turning white. Once we landed Jak stopped the car and looked at me, "you ok?"

I turned to look at Jak as my eye twitched, "are you kidding me?" he chuckled, "this is terrible, how many more times do we have to do that?"

"A number of times, if we are to get back to Spargus that is,"

"Unbelievable, remind me the next time you need to use this vehicle so I can stay put,"

"Hahahahahaha ok then Gwyneira," Jak leaned over and kissed me on my forehead before driving on.

It took a while before we reached Spargus as we raced around the Maruders as they were trying to kill us. I screamed a few times due to Jak's reckless driving. He sure did know how to make ones heart race and I know for a fact he was enjoying my torture.

When we were safely within the walls of Spargus by driving into the garage I relaxed as I knew we were out of the danger zone. I sighed as I undid my belt, Jak was already at my side to help me down as he hugged me as I returned it.

"I'm glad you're save Gwyneira," he said as he kissed my head as I smiled.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you and I'm happy," I answered as we stayed like this for a while until we heard Daxter cough grabbing our attention.

"Come on you two, you can make up later but right now we need to get Gwyneira to Damas so he can stop shouting at us for losing her,"

I giggled, "ok then Daxter let's go tell the big boss why he shouldn't shout at you shall we?" I said as I let go of Jak and grabbed Daxter as I held him and Jak lead the way.

It didn't take us long before we reached Damas' throne room, once there Damas was on a comm. "Attention all people of Spargus. A large storm is heading our way! Prepare the city!" he then noticed us, "Jak, there are 4 wastelanders out there who still have not reported in. I want you to go out and find them. Do whatever it takes to bring them back!" he paused as he looked at me, "you found her!"

"Yes, you'd think I wouldn't look for my own fiancé?" Jak replied.

"Hmpt, maybe I was a bit hard on you but then again you should have never lost her in the first place,"

"Hey I can handle myself you know," I butted in as he turned to me.

"Maybe but I'd rather you stayed within someone's eye sight while you are here,"

"But I,"

"Don't" Damas shouted as I flinched.

"Hey don't shout at her," Jak cut in as he stood in front of me.

"Didn't I send you on a mission?"

"Fine," Jak turned to leave, "come on Gwyn,"

"No she stays here,"

"No, I'm going with Jak,"

"You are staying here!" he hollered as I gulped and Jak walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me before whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry Gwyn I'll be really quick I won't allow you to stay here with him for too long," I nodded as he kissed me before leaving.

I watched as the elevator took Jak and Daxter down before turning to face Damas as he sat on his throne.

"I want some answers and I won't accept no as an answer!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, remember to review. (chapters will come out quicker)<p> 


	11. My Answer

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to naughtydog

Gwyneira and Plot changes belong to me

Thank you Itachi-Uchiha-lover for the review.

Also sorry for the late update, having troubles at the moment so I'll get chapters out whenever I can, so I can't promise now that I'll update soon, I do apologise.

I do hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – My Answer<strong>

"I want some answers and I won't accept no as an answer!"

I watched Damas as he stood from his throne and walked over to me before placing a hand on my shoulder, "I understand you must be upset with the way I treated Jak but he shouldn't have lost you in the first place,"

"Jak didn't lose me, he upset me so I stormed off trying to cool myself down and I fell ok, I don't remember what happened but when I woke up I found Jak,"

"Really!"

"And that's coming from my mouth on what happened so you better believe me," I looked at him with a determined face as he watched me before walking behind me to stare at the back of the room.

"Very well," he paused as I turned to face him, "what is it that you wish to know?"

"How do you know me?"

"Through your father,"

"I want a better answer then that,"

"Hmpt," he turned to face me, "well then we're going to be a while aren't we because it's a long story,"

"That's fine by me," Damas walked pass me and sat on the steps as he patted the space next to him for me to sit down and that I did.

"First I knew your father from childhood, we were close friends, my father being the ruler of Haven city at the time was careful with who he wanted me hanging around with so the fact that he allowed me to be friends with your father was something I cherished and thanks to your father I was able to find the love of my live.

Your father then met his wife and had a child, you, a year later. Your father knew a lot of people and one of those people being my commander, Torn,"

"Wait what?"

"Torn? You know him?"

"Errr let's see he's tall, got a rough voice, dread-locked brown hair,"

"That's him,"

"I can't believe you knew Torn but then again he's been a part of the Krimzon guard serving under Baron Praxis so it shouldn't surprise me,"

"Well anyway, your father and Torn were good friends so he gave Torn the honour of being your god father"

"Torn's my god-father?" I gasped as he nodded, "well I never, but he didn't say anything,"

"Maybe because he knew you didn't know," he paused as I nodded, "anyway he did want me to become your god father but the council wouldn't allow it. But for as long as I ruled you were more or less with me and your father asked me to protect you as best I could if he was unable to, he also asked this request of Torn. Well that's pretty much how I know you,"

"What happened to my parents? I mean I knew my father but my mother?" I asked.

"Ah yes, as I'm sure you know Baron was also apart of the guard and a very high ranking officer at that and also another close friend of mine, when he over through me he banished myself and your mother to wasteland, your father at the time had taken you and my own son out that night. What happened to your father I do not know but unfortunately your mother caught a deadly disease while we were trying to survive the wasteland and lost her life. Whether your father is alive or not I do not know but he must have done something for you to still be among us. But I must ask do you know the whereabouts of my son?"

"I'm sorry I don't remember my life prior to the age of 12," I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Well it was along time ago and he was a new born at the time, I trust your father and I know he kept my son alive and safe, finding him is another question," I watched Damas as he looked at the ceiling, "is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"I'd like a few requests instead,"

"Very well and what may they be?"

"I would like it if you allowed me to participate in mission as I have been trained,"

"If it's outside of Spargus' walls you will be with Jak otherwise yes," he answered

"Thank you," I smiled at him, "also … I may sound a bit cheeky by saying this but do you have a weapon I can have since I don't know where my pistols have gone,"

"Funny, when a citizen of Spargus was on an artefact hunt he came across these," he pulled out my pistols.

"My pistols!" I took them from him, "but how?"

"I do not know, but the desert is a mystery and can turn over many things,"

"But how'd you know the citizen had them?"

"I always check what they find to see if it can be of any use to the city and when I saw them I knew they were yours and you had to be close,"

"So you honed down on Jak and Daxter," I finished him as he nodded, "you know what Damas,"

"What?"

"When I first met you I thought you were you were a brute, but getting to know you and seeing that you could have very well been family I respect you a lot more,"

"Well I can't give anyone a change personality but I guess you must get to know me to become somewhat likeable,"

I giggled, "yeah but then again that's the same for a lot of people now, after the wars and wars in process it's hard and any friends you gain along the way should be cherished no matter who they are,"

"I agree and Jak is turning out to be a 'friend' as well," he paused, "be careful, both of you, always trust each other and always tell each other what it is that is on your mind as you may fall out,"

"Thanks," I said as I jumped up, "well I'm going to go and find Jak now, I'm sure he's finished his mission, it was nice talking to you," I waved to him as I went to the lower floor as he waved back.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, remember to review. Thank you.<p> 


	12. Question!

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Nuaghtydog.

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me.

Thank you Itachi-Uchiha-lover and Guest for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Question!<strong>

Walking off of the elevator I saw Jak walking in my direction. Once he noticed me he was taken aback in confusion, "You ok Jak?" I enquired as I approached him.

"Yeah I'm good, just surprised me when you came out then,"

"Well I was just on my way to come find you," I smiled gaining a smirk in response.

"Well anyway we're on our way to find Kleiver, apparently he has something for us to do and afterwards we can 'talk'" Jak said sternly.

"Ok then sounds like a plan," I replied following Jak as he led the way.

When we had arrived at our destination, which happened to be the beach, we were greeted by Kleiver, "Isn't it time for you ankle-biters' naps? Hee hee hee!"

"Yeah. Whatever." Daxter replied as he jumped to the floor from Jak's shoulder.

"That gun turret used to be the only thing that stood between us and the desert's cruel kiss. I used to be the tall poppy on that baby! Wanna try to beat me score?"

"Oh, don't worry, Jak beats things all the time, eh Jak? Hee hee hee..." Daxter said as I gasped and Jak smacked him over the head, "one of these days I'm going to get you done for animal cruelty,"

"But Daxter, think about it, Metal Heads are animals too," pausing I watched Jak shake his head and climb up the ladders. Once Jak had reached the top Daxter finally clicked on.

"Oh yeah! They're horrible slimly monsters," he pouted.

"And what makes you think they care?" He looked at me from his pout making me giggle and bring him close to me for a hug, "I'm only joking Daxter, as if I care about Metal Heads, but you did ask for that smack. You shouldn't say things like that,"

"Yeah well Babe, it's who I am," he relaxed in my arms causing me to giggle as we watched Jak beat Kleiver's score.

"Congratulations," I congratulated Jak once he made it to the bottom of the ladder.

"So, you nippers walloped me score. Fine. The top poppy has to be snipped sometime. Law of the land says the top gunner holds a special trophy in honour of their skill. This crystal is yours now, but I'll be getting it back soon enough!" Kleiver said as he handed Jak a light crystal.

"That's pretty, may I see?" I asked as Jak offered it to me. I watched in amazement as the crystal glittered and changed colour in the sun light. Smiling I continued to watch it, with Jak noticing this he spoke,

"Why don't you hold onto it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's not like I have any real need for it,"

"Ok then," I paused as I put the crystal away, Daxter reclaimed Jak's shoulder, "so then, where'd you want to have this 'talk'"

"I'm happy for us to have this talk sitting along the beach front if you want," he suggested as I nodded, "come then," I followed him as he sat down and I placed myself by his side, "you're always trying to avoid this why the sudden change?" he asked.

"I got some healthy advice and I'd rather we didn't fall out because we don't talk to each other about our problems,"

"I see, well shall I start?" he requested as Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and wondered off to give us some time alone, I nodded "first question, why'd you zone out so bad back at the temple?"

"My honest answer Jak and let me finish before you but in, is because I still feel like I could have done more to help you to prevent you gaining the dark eco creature within you,"

"Gwyn I've told you it's not your fault,"

"Jak! Listen to me ok, I was your care taker in prison but you then became someone I had a close connection to so I wanted to protect you, I wanted to help you but I was scared of what I would have to go through to stop it." I paused to look at him, "being an ottsel, not everything was easy and in order to your treatment to stop I had to raid the Metal Head nest and collect at least a thousand skull gems before I could come back. And all I had was my pistols. Many people have done this before but none of which were successful," I looked away as silence built between us.

"Gwyneira," Jak started but I refused to look at him, "I'm glad you didn't go for that option," I looked at him shocked.

"What!"

"Gwyn, I'd prefer it if you didn't risk you life for me even if we had only known each other for a short amount of time," he paused as he smiled, "and besides if you did go and didn't come back then I wouldn't have a fiancé right now would I?"

"No, no you wouldn't" we smiled at each other before I leaned in towards Jak and rested my head on his shoulder to which he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Next question,"

"Oh no," I butted in causing Jak to blink, "my turn, it's only fair,"

Jak held up his hands in defence, "ok, fine by me,"

"Ok let's see," I thought for a minute. I really wanted to know about this darker side of Jak but how I can word it as to not to upset Jak? "Jak, I don't want to upset you or anger you when I say this but that other person," I paused as he slowly nodded, "I would like to know what this person is like, as in what sort of character is he?"

There was silence for a while before Jak answered, "He'd much rather answer that question for you but not now, he'd rather you were in on the action for that answer,"

"You're not mad are you?" I asked as he finally looked at me.

"I'd rather you didn't get to know him but I guess he comes with me," he paused, "so it's probably best you asked that question because he's happy you did,"

"Really?" I blinked not prepared for that reaction.

"Yup, he said he hated you to begin with or so he says but now he really wants to know you," Jak brushed his hand through his hair in a nervous move.

"Well errr well rats, hurry up and ask a question so I can ask the one I've got," I rushed as he chuckled.

"Ok Gwyn, because it's obviously related you say it first and I get two," I nodded agreeing before asking my question.

"Ok so how come you didn't want me meeting him earlier?" Jak looked away not really wanting to answer this question and I understood as well but allowed him to pace himself out.

"Well I didn't want you to meet him because the first time you saw him, you looked so scared and I didn't want you to be scared so I tried to hide him from you but the more I tried to the more he tried to get out and the more I needed him there to help me protect you," he paused, "much like the time at the metal head nest when you got hit I let him out to protect you and he wanted to protect you to and from there he just wanted you," he chuckle, "but you're mine and I have to be aware that he's apart of me to, so there you go, my reason why I didn't want you to become scared of me because of him,"

"Well I thank you for your concern but as I've said I can handle myself and I agree I was scared of him because I didn't think it succeed but how wrong I was. I was just so worried that you were in continuous pain and I just wanted to help you but I didn't know how to,"

I felt Jak kiss me on my temple as I blinked and looked at him not expecting the kiss, "Thank you," he smiled as I smiled, "my turn," he paused, "when would you like to get married?"

I jumped shocked that he asked this, with shock I leaped onto Jak and hugged him as he hugged me back as I answered, "As soon as possible,"

"I'd like that too," he replied, "come on it's getting late we better get some sleep,"

"You don't have another question for me,"

"How about a request instead," he asked as I nodded, "when I have a question you answer and when you have a question I answer, fair?"

"Fair!" I agreed as he lifted me up and carried me back to our apartment. I giggled as he carried me in and placed me on the sofa and he sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"What a day huh?"

"Yup sure has been?" I paused, "em what are we going to do about Daxter? He kinda ran off and I don't want him to get hurt,"

"You worry too much, he can handle himself. Come on lets sleep," and we did just that.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and remember to reveiw.<p> 


	13. Fighter!

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog.

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me.

Thank you for reviews. Really sorry there's been a delay in updates, been really busy lately, so i hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Fighter<strong>

The next morning we were summoned to the arena. Waking up on the sofa was a bit odd but none the less I slept well that night considering I spent the last week unconscious. We walked down the street to the arena before something landed on me as I screamed Jak ready as he sighed.

"Daxter must you do that?" Jak said as he tried to calm me down from my heart attack.

"Well Jak, I couldn't miss this fight as I know you'll need my help and I apologise Gwyn. I keep forgetting you get scared easily," Daxter muttered the last part as I calmed down and bobbed my shoulder in which he was perched on to give him a little bit of a fright as he yelped and held on as to not fall off.

"Apology now accepted," I stated as he nodded.

"Gwyn you truly are mean," Daxter moaned as we reached the Arena stairs.

It took a while to walk up the stairs as they were steep and a long way up, "so Jak one more arena fight after this one huh?"

"No, this is my last," he replied.

"I missed it!" I stopped as he did looking back at me and chuckling at my expression, "damn it! Why'd I have to be unconscious?" I muttered as I folded my arms in a huff.

"Well Gwyn I didn't know how much you like watching me fight,"

"It's beneficial,"

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"'How so?' well Jak watching you fight helps me learn,"

"I see, well at least it helps," he moaned not happy as I grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"Come on Jak you know I love watching you kick some bad-guy butt, it's attractive and you've defo got it,"

"That's more like it," he grinned as I giggled.

"Yah know you two would do for a prefect romantic drama," Daxter butted in.

"Oh really?" we both replied as he nodded.

We finally made it to the top of the stairs and entered the arena awaiting Damas, … or Pecker to start talking, "Greetings, brave fighters! The one, the only, the greatest highness of all highnesses, the magnificent, eminently..." Pecker spoke.

"Enough. Just get on with it" Damas said as we started to get bored with his introduction as well as Damas getting annoyed.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Did I mention how fabulous your hair looks?"

"Pecker!"

"Yes, right. Another round of games has been called. This is combat to the death. Good luck, and may the bravest man, or in some cases, animal, win." He paused, "but a change of events as the lovely miss Gwyneira must now prove that she too can fight,"

"Yes!" I shouted as I pumped my fist in the air.

"No!" Jak shouted over the top of my voice, "why change you're mind? You said I had to prove our worth!"

"Well Jak I had a lovely talk with Gwyneira yesterday that changed matters and also she seems ok with it," Damas replied as Jak looked at me or rather glared at me.

"Jak I can handle myself,"

"I don't want to fight you,"

"You wont she'll be in a separate fight and this will be her only one," Damas reassured.

"Fine," Jak said non to impressed.

"Jak," I got him to look at me before I continued, "trust me ok, I can fight and I will win. Just you watch,"

"You better Gwyn, I don't want to lose you," Jak said as he kissed my forehead.

"And I don't want to lose you," we nodded to each other before I went down to the platform, I beforehand checked my weapons had bullets and I'm sure I'd get more during the battle as I made my way to the centre of the platform.

I breathed in and out slowly preparing myself as the first gate was opened and a few fighters came out. They wasted no time in targeting me as I dodged their attack by cart-wheeling to the side as I drew my guns and shot them taking them down as they lay limp on the ground.

I didn't stay in my spot for long as I forward rolled to escape another attack but instead of turning to attack I stood up and ran to the edge of the platform before turning back around to see my opponents. Six! Ok I looked around me to see my surroundings as I saw some chains hanging not to far from one of the gates. I quickly formed the plan in my head as I prepared myself to act really fast and if I didn't act fast I would fail my mission.

On the count of three I ran to my right as fast as I could just as they attacked causing one of them to fall into the lava. I pocketed my guns as I made my way over to the chains not giving up on my speed for a second as I needed it to succeed. I heard the other fighters groan as they tried to catch me. using my speed I ran out and grabbed the chain holding on tight as I continued to run even though I was now flying in mid-air. Slowly gravity took it's toll and I swung around to the point where my feet were now hovering over the lava as I still moved quick enough so the lava touched my shoes but not long enough for it to burn through as I came back around and stretched my feet out in front of me as the fighters stopped and watched me as I collided with the one in front.

The fighter in front screamed out in the pain as the heat of the lava burned him and caused him to fall back into the other fighters as they fall to their dooms in the lava. I then let go of the chain as I landed back onto the platform awaiting for other fighters to take me on as I stood and looked around.

Seeing as the fighters hadn't come out yet I took this opportunity to see Jak and Daxter expressions as I smiled. They were a little shocked, I told them I could handle myself and hopefully that was prove. I turned my attention back to the battle field as I heard heavy foot steps as a fighter came charging at me. Instead of running or dodging I ran towards him as I did a spin and out stretched my leg for a spin-kick as the blow knocked him down but he got back up once he regained his thoughts.

After that blow however sirens went off indicating that the platform was lowering as boxes appeared so I turned to go jump onto one as the fighter took the opposite one to me. In this time I got to get a good look at my opponent , he was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face. In fact I couldn't see anything of the guy as he was wearing a cloak.

Whether he was covered or not I could still feel his glare on me as the platform returned and the boxes that we were stood on descended as I jumped off of it and stood there waiting to see my opponents next move. We stood there in silence as the crowd cheered and chanted, I thought through my next options as I saw that no other fighters were coming out of the gates as they were now locked so I only had ten fighters to deal with in total.

I flexed my fingers as I watched this fighter, preparing myself for any sudden movement but it looks like I'll be the one to do the first move as he doesn't seem to be moving any time soon. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I readied my legs for a run and spun my arms preparing them to act quick. I didn't want to retain any injuries myself because I failed to prepare my body for the impact and movement.

Even with the preparation he didn't move. After a while of warming up I took off in a run but did a wide turn as I used the arena's size to gain the speed needed for me to deliver a powerful blow but I kept in mind that he could easily blocked this attack as I closed in on him for the attack. Adding a spin to my blow I went to kick him and much to my surprise even though I prepared myself for it, he blocked in by grabbing my foot.

The impact that he grabbed my foot at didn't effect him at all as I tried to get my foot out of his grip but failed. I gulped as he didn't look like he was letting up on his grip so I had to think of another plan and quick as he was tightening his grip on my foot.

My plan formed quickly as I put it into action by using the grip he has on me as a support and jumped up using my other leg to kick him but he must of saw this coming as he let go and I fell to the ground, unable to catch myself in the landing as his movements surprised me. I don't use that move often in fact I haven't been able to use it in a while and I don't know if others use this move but he foresaw it and evaded it, but how?

I got back to my feet as I watched him, he didn't attempt to make a move in attacking me as I watched him thinking of another form of attack. Not really wanting to waste my bullets as I missed my chance to get more I shoved that option to one side. I can't use the chain and lava move again as I'm sure he saw that before he entered so what was left?

Just as I was thinking of a plan he vanished. Just vanished, I don't remember him moving as I stood there shocked but realised he could be attacking so I quickly did a 360 but he was no where to be seen. I gulped as sweat started to drip down my face. Does this mean he's given up or is in going for the kill? My eyes wondered everywhere trying to find him as I slowly walked to the centre of the room. Before I could register what happened I felt a pressure point go as I lost control to my left arm. I looked around me as I tried to locate him my arm swinging to my movements now unable to move it at all.

I started to panic as I couldn't find the person anywhere but if he made any attack it would be a pressure point so I turned my attention to protecting them as he appeared in front of me aiming to hit a pressure point in my leg as I managed to go down to the splits and using my body I caused him to fall over through his own movements as he was still moving forward from the attack.

I rolled forward to get out of the splits and returned to stand as I turned to face my opponent as he stood and faced me, "well done Eira," he spoke as I gasped and he disappeared for the last time as the bell sounded for the end of the match.

I didn't move from my position on the platform as I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, "Gwyn are you ok?" I turned to face Jak as he looked at me worried. I tried to speak but when I opened my mouth nothing came out, "come on Gwyn let's get you back up to the seating area," Jak said as he guided me back to Damas.

Due to my shock I lost attention to reality and missed Jak fighting as I wondered how and who the fighter was to have know my baby name. Only my father calls me Eira and he's been dead for years or at least I thought he'd been dead, Damas doesn't know what happened to him. When I did come back to reality I found myself in my apartment with a note stuff in my hand.

* * *

><p>Thank you reading and remember to reveiw.<p> 


	14. Chasing Cars

Jak and Daxter universe belongs to Naughtydog

Gwyneira and plot changes belong to me

Really sorry for the long wait, I really hope this makes up for it ... might not but I may go over this story and change some pieces but for now please enjoy and let me know what you think. thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Chasing Cars<strong>

When I had finally gotten back to reality after the shock of the fight, I blinked to see my new surroundings. I was in my shared apartment, luckily I could move my left arm as it had something stuffed in it. I raised my arm to see a crumbled piece of paper. when I had opened it read;

_Gwyneira,_

_ Myself and Daxter have gone on a mission with Sig. I'll explain when I get back but please don't leave the apartment, I'm worried about what happened in the arena and I don't want you to come across that guy again anytime soon so please I beg of you stay inside until I come and get you._

_ Love Jak & Daxter_

I giggled as I saw Daxter must have taken the note off of Jak for his name to be the dominate of the two. To be honest Jak, I don't even know what happened but I'll stay in as I don't feel like going outside.

I sighed, getting up from the sofa that I was placed on and headed to the kitchen. Although it shouldn't have surprised me it did, there was a mountain of washing up to do, "they didn't even try did they?" I asked myself as I shook my head and started on the washing up.

After I had finished the dishes I did whatever I could to pass the time until Jak came back, this included doing the laundry, cleaning the floors and worktops, and rearranging furniture to better suit the boys so they wouldn't need to zip and dodge through anything as whoever had designed the living space didn't do a very good job.

Once I finished I decided to sit down and read some books that we happened to have in the apartment, not that any of them were particularly good but they were better than nothing. After a while of reading the door opened and revealed a very stressed out Jak. Daxter saw me and walked my way and shook his as Jak walked to the bedroom and closed the door.

"is he ok?" I asked Daxter as he answered.

"Haven City is messing up our heads,"

"how so?"

"well when we came back from helping Sig, Ashelin called wanting to see us as she basically got all up in Jak's face and well err how'd I say this?"

"she's pushing into my comfort zone," Jak interrupted as he came out of our room and sat next to me as I shifted my body to face him.

"yeah well Ashelin's gonna have to get through me before she can even think that,"

"well when she thinks you're dead I don't think she cares,"

I blinked in shock, "are you serious? Who told them I wa…" I stopped my sentence as Jak nodded and smiled as I remembered that I had ran away to catch Jak so they would most likely think that since Haven is in the middle of a war.

"but I didn't tell them you were alive,"

"Why not?"

"because I'd like to see their reaction," Jak smirked as Daxter jumped down onto my lap and curled up ready for sleep.

"they think I can't handle myself," I pouted.

Jak placed an arm around my shoulders, "well babe, they didn't see that arena fight," Jak smirked, "that I will admit was unexpected,"

"you didn't think I would let myself get beaten did you?"

"but what happened with the last opponent?" I was about to answer but closed my mouth as I looked away, "Gwyn, I thought you agreed to answer my questions," Jak said annoyed.

"I am I'm just trying to find the right words since I don't know what happened," I answered angry that he didn't trust me.

"oh, I'm sorry," Jak held his hands up as I nodded and went back to thinking about the fight.

"the man said something that only one person I know says," I answered as I looked at Jak, "but that person has been dead for years, about five years to be exact," I paused, "the voice is the same voice that I remember from when I was unconscious,"

Jak gasped, "well that's it then from now on you're leaving my sight,"

"you said that last time and that didn't exactly go as planned did it?" I caught him off guard as he rubbed the back of his head, "but I'd like to stay by your side," I laid my head on his chest as I shifted my body to better fit the position as well as being careful as to not awake Daxter.

"Gwyn?" I heard Jak whisper as I closed my eyes,

"yes Jak?" I whispered back.

"we're going back to Haven tomorrow,"

"really?"

"yeah," if Jak had said anything else I didn't catch it as I drifted off to sleep, happy that everything seemed right at that moment.

The next morning I awoke before Jak and Daxter did so taking this opportunity I quickly and silently took a shower so I could get all the muk and grim off of my skin and out of my clothes as to make it easier for next time.

When I was finished washing myself I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body but stopped when I had finished when I noticed that someone was staring at me when I looked in the mirror.

"Dark?" I said as I turned around to face him his grin ever present on his face as he leaned against the door banister.

"I was hoping to catch you in the shower but I guess I was too late,"

"err I know I wanted to talk to you and I'm aware that you know to but can I get dressed first"

He laughed, "you either get me now or there might not be a next time,"

"shame, 'cause I can wait as I'm in no hurry to talk to you," I said as I pushed passed but stopped just outside the door, "I know you've must likely seen my body but even though you share the same body as Jak's you're still a different person,"

I heard him smirk as I entered the bedroom rolling my eyes. I didn't get to grab my clothes as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "but unfortunately I am Jak so I get full rights," he said as he started to lick my exposed neck.

I managed to wriggle out of his gasp not that he was really trying to hold me, "if you are Jak you'd let me get dressed in peace,"

"tch," he spat as he walked out of the room closing the door.

"hmpt, I guess I got him," I smiled to myself as I dried myself and got dressed. As I walked out of the bedroom I saw Jak sitting on the sofa, so Dark must have either given up or Jak took back control.

"did he hurt you?" Jak said once he noticed I entered the living room.

"err no, no he didn't" I said as I tied my hair up into a ponytail.

"that's good," he said standing up, "Daxter's waiting over by the car and unfortunately it's the jumping one as we need to get to the temple,"

My face dropped and all enthusiasm I had about this trip disappeared as Jak chuckled, "why?" I asked, "I hate that car I'm really surprised it doesn't give you a heart attack,"

"well I guess I don't think about it as I'm concentrating on making sure it lands right,"

"good point, I must try to distract myself," I stated as Jak took and hand and sat me down on the sofa as he put on my shoes. Once finished he took my hand again and led me to the garage. The walk over was silent but it was a nice silence as we took our time.

I do hope we come back to visit this place, it's nice but Torn had a lot of explaining to do when I got back to Haven and I wonder how Jak will take that … should I tell him or wait? I didn't even have time to think it through as Jak lifted me into the car and strapped me in.

"hold on Gwyn," Jak said as he took the other seat and strapped himself in, Daxter cuddle up to me as I adjusted the straps to hold him in place as well as keeping both of us safe. When we were done I gave Jak a nod and he was off. I braced myself for a very jumpy ride.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and remember to review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

They everyone, I realize that I have not touched this story in quite some time. for that I apologise.

I however, am updating this story just to let you know that it is being rebooted. I looked back over what i have written up to do with this story and I decided that I didn't like it and thought it best to rewrite it. at least then it would make more sense.

The rebooted story still comes under the same name and can be found on my profile under 'Whose Side are You on? Reboot'

Thank you everyone who has stayed with me and enjoyed my story. Hope you'll like the reboot just as much.


End file.
